villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yujiro Hanma
Yujiro Hanma is the main antagonist of the anime and manga series Baki the Grappler. He is also the father of the main character, Baki Hanma. He's an arrogant and cruel wandering martial artist who believes himself to be the strongest creature on Earth, something that it may be true given his feats throughout the series. He is often called "the Strongest Creature on Earth" (地上最強の生物 , Chijō Saikyō No Seibutsu) or "the Ogre" (オーガ, Ōga) by various characters. History ??? Powers and Abilities Yujiro is the strongest character in the series, with his strength being said to equal that of an entire army or more. Yujiro was able to defeat the American military forces by himself during the time of the Vietnam War; Yujiro was 16 at the time. Some of Yujiro's greatest feats of strength include, pushing back 100 riot police, completely stopping the tectonic activity of an earthquake by punching the ground, tapping craters in concrete walls, easily knocking out a giant elephant that not even tanks could damage, and cutting glass apart with his fingers,and crushing diamond into dust. It is said that Yujiro's hits are equivalent to that of a nuclear impact, with even entire armies trying their best weapons to stop him, but to no effect. His body's muscles are so strong and durable to the point, that he is able to do things like breaking samurai swords and knives by gripping them, walking through bulletproof-glass walls, and shaking skyscrapers by merely making his muscles tense (it is implied that it is actually his body's aura). Another indication of his strength would also be his durability, (as durability and strength are in consistency with each other). Yujiro is durable enough to take a full impact hit from literally anything or anyone on Earth, without even flinching or being damaged whatsoever. He was shown to not be injured at all after falling from the top of a 50 story skyscraper. He has also never been shown once to actually have been hurt from any character who has hit him in the entire series (excluding Kaku Kaoih, who used the power of his own punches against him). Yujiro was shown to effortlessly overpower with just his fingers the likes of Oliva, who is strong enough to cause an interference in the GPS signal in cars all over the planet with a punch to the ground. His body is durable enough to tank things like bullets, fire, lightning strikes, blades, diseases of any kind, cannonballs, and even missiles, with none of these being able to even penetrate his skin or injure him at all. Yujiro was able to easily move at bullet-timer speeds when he was just 16. Yujiro was shown to catch a 45 lb arrow that required 200 lbs of force to successfully project, and caught before it could leave the bowstrings from 9 ft away. He is shown to move at warp-like speeds, that are imperceptible to other characters vision, almost as if teleporting. He is able to easily out-manuever any character in the series in terms of pure speed; with characters who are at mid - top tier level being able to traverse across hundreds of miles in a matter of hours on foot. He can strike with enough velocity that can break the sound barrier and rip through the air, causing extremely intense gusts of wind. When Yujiro flexes his latissimus dorsi muscles, his back takes the shape of a demon's face, thus increasing his strength and combat abilities. Yujiro is constantly advancing his strength, becoming stronger with each person he defeats everyday, essentially "devouring" them, as he himself tends to say, all the while his "demon back" is exposed. A genius fighter he is known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat. His repertoire apparently includes all of the well known fighting styles (such as karate, boxing, taekwondo, jujutsu, wrestling, street-fighting, and so on) as well as some more esoteric ones (such as the udonde or uzunde style, an actual system used in the Motobu-ryu of karate). Since the age of sixteen, he has been fighting on the battlefields using just his bare hands, when he fought against both American and Vietcong in the Vietnam War. Since then, it appears he has obtained respect from the American forces, even going so far as them declaring amnity towards him with each new president. Yujiro also has a complete and full understanding of the human body and its anatomy, and essentially has complete medical knowledge on each organ and muscle and their respective function. It should be noted as well that, Yujiro has the extraordinary ability to instantly learn and master a fighting style perfectly, upon the first time seeing it. Personality Yujiro is a very cruel and arrogant man. He shows no mercy towards anybody, as he views mercy as a "weak" trait. He loves to fight and cause destruction to anything and everything he can. His whole life and mindset is dedicated to nothing but fighting and growing stronger with each person he defeats, sometimes killing them. He tends to kill people if pushed or enraged enough, and does not show care or remorse when doing so. He will also kill for pleasure or satisfaction when he feels like it. He has a deep resentment for those who are weak, and does not even think it's worth killing them. He desires for his son Baki to become strong like him, so he can enjoy a challenging fight with him, as if Baki is a toy to him. Trivia * He is ranked 3rd in Watchmojo's Top Ten Anime Characters Too Powerful For The Series They're In. Category:Brutes Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Rogues Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Vigilante Category:Bogeymen Category:Demon Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:God Wannabe Category:Amoral Category:Big Bads Category:Mascots Category:Force of Nature Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Ensemble Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable Category:Rapists